Kamen Rider : The New Diend
by AlexisBaudens
Summary: Raito is a young man, a fan of Evangelion and Kamen Rider. He finds himself in Tokyo 3, with Diendriver and a DecaDriver, at the waist and a Rider Booker filled with cards of ichigo rider in Gaim. Embarking on a journey whose end is a new Rider War. First story of the Break Destiny Multivers.
1. Prologue

Rei wearing a whitish pink dress, with a transparent green ribbon. It was found on a wasteland consisting of arid land over several kilometers surrounded by grass with the bottom of a cliff behind it the red sky. The terrain seemed calm for a moment and suddenly explosions began almost everywhere, kamen rider running on the ground for what is seen fighting other rider some resembling darker versions of themselves. The combat was powerful and at the end uncertain. Each rider fights by giving all he has. At the end only two his still standing Diend, with the DecaDriver at the waist and a Rider Booker placing on the left of the DecaDriver, and a black version of Decade.

"That's where it ends." Said the Black Decade.

"We agree with that." Said Diend, putting the DienDriver in a holster on the right side of the DecaDriver and taking the Rider Booker he was carrying and putting him into sword mode.

The Black Decade did the same with his Rider Booker and the two riders took a yellow card and placed it in their respective DecaDriver. And a voice came out of each DecaDriver saying the same thing in unison.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER : D-D-D-DECADE**

A row of cards bearing the effigy of the one they used appear in front of them. Both riders run through the cards spanning them gaining power and speed, quickly approaching each other's sword in hand ready to attack at the second or they are close enough. Then, once a few centimeters from each other, he simultaneously gives himself a sword-thrust which triggered a gigantic explosion.

"DIEND!" Rei yelled, having been a spectator of the massacre caring for Diend.

Rei woke with a start realizing she just dreamed. Yet a tear ran from his eyes and fell on one of his hands. She fixed her hand on which the tear fell for a moment, asking why she was also affected by this dream.


	2. Chapter 01: The beginning

In a specialized in Tokusatsu store, a young man of 15 years old, with black hair cut short, wearing a schoolboy uniform take a bag with a key chain bearing the image of Joker Gaia Memory entered and walked to a seller.

"Hi Dai." He told her kindly, holding her left hand.

"Hi Raito. You great your order is received." He said the seller, shaking his hand. Then two minutes left to find a small cardboard box in the back room and gave it to the young man.

"Great, how much I owe you ?" Raito asked, taking his wallet before the seller does not raise her hand on holding the portfolio.

"You owe us nothing that you can consider as you pay for your internship week last month." Said the seller a friendly smile.

"Thank you, see you soon." Raito price then the parcel and part home without losing a second.

Once arrived home entered the room, he opened his coli to see a pack of Rider Card such as Decade and Diend. Two in particular caught his attention. One with the Spear of Longinus and the other with the Spear of Casius of Neon Genesis Evangelion. He prices his hands and admired for a second. Then a blinding flash flooded his room and there life Koji Seto dressed like Kamen Rider Decade and that he found in front of a fountain.

"What the fuck…" Raito whispered and looked stunned. "Koji Seto." He finished aloud.

"No I do not call me that. I'm Kurenai Wataru..." Said the man in front of him before a yellow and black bat with large red eyes, does not bite his hand, a belt in red cook appeared, the brand appeared on the face of Wataru "Henshin." Said Wataru while the bat stood over the loop as on a perch and it turned into Kamen Rider Kiva.

"OK I hit something on hallucinogenic cards or something?" Raito asked impressed by Kiva laugh.

"No, there was nothing on it. Tell me ... if you could save a world ... would you do it?" Kiva he said softly approaching him.

So where it is showed a version of ruined Tokyo. With a blood red sea flooding the scene.

"But what is thi..." Raito said before the Kiva not interrupted.

"There's a finite world if you do not help me this world has no Kamen Rider like any other. It needs in a given." Kiva said without taking his eyes Raito.

"But why me." Raito asked horrified by what he sees.

"You know this world more than you think. And you're more qualified than you think. And I think that there is someone in this world that needs to the Kamen Rider offers people and that only you can provide." Said quietly Kiva

"What?" Raito asked, puzzled.

"Hope. So do you accept to be able to save a world and become one of those you have in a long time Raito their adventure?" Kiva said with such conviction that one could almost see through his helmet the serious look he wears.

"Yes ... I agree Kamen Rider Kiva! I will bring hope to save that person and his world!" Déclara Raito un regard déterminé sur son visage.

A new flash came and Raito finds himself in a dirty apartment with just a bed, a gas stove, a dresser and a door leading to a bathroom. What interests me most is the box to the letter of the gate and entered another letter full of prospectus.

"Wataru would at least could tell me to what place he took me." Raito thought aloud.

Suddenly he heard the apartment door open and saw a girl of 15 years naked with a towel on the face. He stopped almost gasped. The girl removed the towel revealing that the girl is ... Rei Ayanami.

" _I do not believe this then this world which is the world Wataru spoke Neon Genesis Envangelion._ " Raito thought blushing and breathing heavily the views of one of his favorite character naked before him stoic.

Rei turned his head at the sound of breathing Raito, making him blush more.

"Tell me... what are you doing in my apartment... with this strange gun and this strange belt." Rei asked stoic.

Surprised by the question of Rei, Raito looked at her pool or the DicaDriver there with a map to his left and to his right the door DienDriver placed in a custom holster attached to the belt. What he also noticed was that his clothes were changed. He now wears a black jacket open, showing a simple white T-shirt, jeans, and a black hat with which he was surprised not to have noticed instead.

"I'm sorry you will not believe me but I appeared here without understanding it. I know it sounds silly but it's true." Raito said quickly in embarrassment, sure she would not believe it.

"I see..." Rei said calmly.

Raito looked around and saw more details on comode a glasses case open with a pair of glasses with cracked lenses.

" _Ok then saw his tone of voice, made it remains stoic and glasses I'm even in episodes where Rei has not yet developed emotion. So I should not rush Rei and pay attention to what is happening._ " Raito thought heading to the left.

"Sorry to bother you I went there. Goodbye." He said as he left the matching.

Once down from the apartment he pulled the DecaDriver, Once down from the apartment he pulled the DecaDriver, the strap forming the belt and the card holder disappeared, DienDriver and fell to the ground, it quickly collection and concealed inside his jacket on the left side and the right side DecaDriver. He walked the streets in search of something.

" _I don't understand why the world needs a Kamen Rider? He has the EVA. Unless…_ " He thought it out and placing it on his DecaDriver basin appeared a strap forming a belt and appeared card door on the left side.

He opened it and out all the map and looked at it carefully. They are all cards are all there, all the Rider Showa eras and Heisei, all the Form Rider, all the Attack Rider, all the Final Form Rider, all the Final Form Rider, the total. But there were two more cards. A map corresponding to a Kamen Rider and a Final Attack Rider blank, with only the names of their card type.

"What do you want from me Wataru?" Questions there knowing that no one will answer.

Suddenly he saw several people run. He put the card into the card cover, and partly run in the opposite direction and saw several police cars placed to formed a dam. He ran to a policeman and caught his attention.

"What is happening ?" He asks before even a humanoid creature with a look reminiscent of a beetle with a red sphere in the center of the chest and a white mask as a face.

"That answers your little question. Now run." He ordered the policeman to it arrested. Raito think back to the time a sentence of Wataru in Kamen Rider Kiva.

" _So do you accept to be able to save a world and become one of those you have in a long time Raito their adventure?_ "

Raito decided to spent over police cars and stood in front of the creature. Raito decided to go over police cars and stood in front of the creature.

"Will become Kamen Rider so this world needs." He pulled the Rider Card Diend, and DienDriver, put the card into the slot DienDriver forward the barrel load the weapon and a voice output DienDriver.

 **KAMEN RIDER: DIEND**

"Henshin !" Raito cried placing DienDriver barrel pointing above him.

Raito pulled the trigger. Several holographic figure of each primary color surrounds Raito and join forming a gray and black suit, eleven blue metal plates appears above his helmet and land on it in a distributed manner, the gray party except the bottom of the helmet become blue, turning it into Kamen Rider Diend. The only change is that the belt is DecaDriver. The policeman caught watching the transformation. Then a woman wearing a red jacket with blue hair / dark purple (A / N: I can not identify the color of it's hair.) and a skirt up to half of his thigh arrives and sees Raito in Diend before the creature a police officer blocking her way. She leaves an identification card and shows it.

"Major Misato Katsuragi NERV." presents the woman and the policeman not let allowing him to see Raito in Diend. "Who is this young man?" She asked interested.

"We do not know. It flew over one of our cars, then pointed his gun in the area, pulled in and it became like that." Explained the agent to blocked Raito.

Raito pointed to the sky with his left hand in the manner of Kame Rider Kabuto, but the thumb up and the major is also slightly. Then quickly also lifts the major peak and now the creature.

"Now ... taking all my sins," Diend said calmly.

The creature darted quickly in his direction. He quickly opened the DecaDriver it open and placed a card with empléme Kabuto back in the slot and closes. And a voice output DecaDriver.

 **ATTACK RIDER: CLOCK UP**

For Diend the time stopped there out another yellow card and also inserted in the DienDriver.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER: D-D-D-DIEND**

Several card ranks are formed circling around Diend cannon pointing to the creature. Diend shot and a powerful beam output of the gun and struck the creature exploded. Diend Decadriver pulled the map and the time taken. All agents and Misato were amazed.

"Time expired." Said Diend before resuming its civil form.

Raito turned his head toward the civilized, and he saw Misato just an idea in his head.

"Miss Katsuragi I would be delighted to answer your question." He said sympathetically.

Five minutes later Raito and Misato, sit in front of a coffee, Raito with a cup of coffee and Misato one bottle of beer.

"So to start, how come you do what you did against this angel? "Misato asked before taking a sip of beer.

"I'll have to explain anything before. There are different world or reality if you preferred. Each with its own history and its own Kamen Rider countered for. This world was not the basis then for some reason unknown to me a Kamen Rider gave me the opportunity to become to be protected world of doom that awaits him if I do nothing." Explained Raito "Got all that?" Queries he.

"Of course I understood everything you take me for an idiot?" Misato said offended.

"No, but I wanted to be sure to be clear in my explanation. And to respond fully to your question, I can through my belt and gun I carried they allow me to have access to power for another Kamen Rider and mine." Raito excused.

"Then I see you and NERV had a common goal. I suggest you join the nerv to help us in our fight against the angels like the one we saw earlier." Misato offered.

"This is not an angel I faced it like it but it was not an angel or he let himself killed. It was not even his AT field to activate when I killed him. Anyway any help is welcome I accept." Raito said.


	3. Chapter 02: The Rider and Pilots

Surprised by the question of Rei, Raito looked at her pool or the DicaDriver there with a map to his left and to his right the door DienDriver placed in a custom holster attached to the belt. What he also noticed was that his clothes were changed. He now wears a black jacket open, showing a simple white T-shirt, jeans, and a black hat with which he was surprised not to have noticed instead.

"I'm sorry you will not believe me but I appeared here without understanding it. I know it sounds silly but it's true." Raito said quickly in embarrassment, sure she would not believe it.

"I see..." Rei said calmly.

Raito looked around and saw more details on comode a glasses case open with a pair of glasses with cracked lenses.

" _Ok then saw his tone of voice, made it remains stoic and glasses I'm even in episodes where Rei has not yet developed emotion. So I should not rush Rei and pay attention to what is happening._ " Raito thought heading to the left.

"Sorry to bother you I went there. Goodbye." He said as he left the matching.

Once down from the apartment he pulled the DecaDriver, Once down from the apartment he pulled the DecaDriver, the strap forming the belt and the card holder disappeared, DienDriver and fell to the ground, it quickly collection and concealed inside his jacket on the left side and the right side DecaDriver. He walked the streets in search of something.

" _I don't understand why the world needs a Kamen Rider? He has the EVA. Unless…_ " He thought it out and placing it on his DecaDriver basin appeared a strap forming a belt and appeared card door on the left side.

He opened it and out all the map and looked at it carefully. They are all cards are all there, all the Rider Showa eras and Heisei, all the Form Rider, all the Attack Rider, all the Final Form Rider, all the Final Form Rider, the total. But there were two more cards. A map corresponding to a Kamen Rider and a Final Attack Rider blank, with only the names of their card type.

"What do you want from me Wataru?" Questions there knowing that no one will answer.

Suddenly he saw several people run. He put the card into the card cover, and partly run in the opposite direction and saw several police cars placed to formed a dam. He ran to a policeman and caught his attention.

"What is happening ?" He asks before even a humanoid creature with a look reminiscent of a beetle with a red sphere in the center of the chest and a white mask as a face.

"That answers your little question. Now run." He ordered the policeman to it arrested. Raito think back to the time a sentence of Wataru in Kamen Rider Kiva.

" _So do you accept to be able to save a world and become one of those you have in a long time Raito their adventure?_ "

Raito decided to spent over police cars and stood in front of the creature. Raito decided to go over police cars and stood in front of the creature.

"Will become Kamen Rider so this world needs." He pulled the Rider Card Diend, and DienDriver, put the card into the slot DienDriver forward the barrel load the weapon and a voice output DienDriver.

 **KAMEN RIDER: DIEND**

"Henshin !" Raito cried placing DienDriver barrel pointing above him.

Raito pulled the trigger. Several holographic figure of each primary color surrounds Raito and join forming a gray and black suit, eleven blue metal plates appears above his helmet and land on it in a distributed manner, the gray party except the bottom of the helmet become blue, turning it into Kamen Rider Diend. The only change is that the belt is DecaDriver. The policeman caught watching the transformation. Then a woman wearing a red jacket with blue hair / dark purple (A / N: I can not identify the color of it's hair.) and a skirt up to half of his thigh arrives and sees Raito in Diend before the creature a police officer blocking her way. She leaves an identification card and shows it.

"Major Misato Katsuragi NERV." presents the woman and the policeman not let allowing him to see Raito in Diend. "Who is this young man?" She asked interested.

"We do not know. It flew over one of our cars, then pointed his gun in the area, pulled in and it became like that." Explained the agent to blocked Raito.

Raito pointed to the sky with his left hand in the manner of Kame Rider Kabuto, but the thumb up and the major is also slightly. Then quickly also lifts the major peak and now the creature.

"Now ... taking all my sins," Diend said calmly.

The creature darted quickly in his direction. He quickly opened the DecaDriver it open and placed a card with empléme Kabuto back in the slot and closes. And a voice output DecaDriver.

 **ATTACK RIDER: CLOCK UP**

For Diend the time stopped there out another yellow card and also inserted in the DienDriver.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER: D-D-D-DIEND**

Several card ranks are formed circling around Diend cannon pointing to the creature. Diend shot and a powerful beam output of the gun and struck the creature exploded. Diend Decadriver pulled the map and the time taken. All agents and Misato were amazed.

"Time expired." Said Diend before resuming its civil form.

Raito turned his head toward the civilized, and he saw Misato just an idea in his head.

"Miss Katsuragi I would be delighted to answer your question." He said sympathetically.

Five minutes later Raito and Misato, sit in front of a coffee, Raito with a cup of coffee and Misato one bottle of beer.

"So to start, how come you do what you did against this angel? "Misato asked before taking a sip of beer.

"I'll have to explain anything before. There are different world or reality if you preferred. Each with its own history and its own Kamen Rider countered for. This world was not the basis then for some reason unknown to me a Kamen Rider gave me the opportunity to become to be protected world of doom that awaits him if I do nothing." Explained Raito "Got all that?" Queries he.

"Of course I understood everything you take me for an idiot?" Misato said offended.

"No, but I wanted to be sure to be clear in my explanation. And to respond fully to your question, I can through my belt and gun I carried they allow me to have access to power for another Kamen Rider and mine." Raito excused.

"Then I see you and NERV had a common goal. I suggest you join the nerv to help us in our fight against the angels like the one we saw earlier." Misato offered.

"This is not an angel I faced it like it but it was not an angel or he let himself killed. It was not even his AT field to activate when I killed him. Anyway any help is welcome I accept." Raito said.

The next day in the early afternoon, Misato brought Raito at NERV and is presented in three pilots EVA.

"Shinji, Rei, Asuka Raito I present. Your new teammate." introducin Misato.

"What another pilot! It is not enough for three!" Asuka protested.

"False I will not be driving EVA." Raito said to the surprise of Asuka and Shinji.

"So why does" have committed if it is to stay there and do nothing! "Asuka shouted, trying to hit him.

Raito blocked his shot at a hand placed the DecaDriver its size "for that" said Raito.

It loose, Asuka and opened DecaDriver took the card Kamen Rider Diend and inserted in the DecaDriver.

 **KAMEN RIDER**

"Henshin." He said, closing the DecaDriver.

 **DIEND**

Then it turned into Diend and DienDriver appeared on his belt. Shinji and Asuka startled surprised if he just happened. He spent several minutes explained in detail why he is here then when Shinji and Asuka his part towards their EVA, Raito Rei approached him and started talking.

"Hi, I'm still sorry circumstances of our first meeting. "He said quietly.

"It's nothing. "Rei said calmly.

"Listen I want to help you, so please do listen well these words ..." he said before an alarm. "Shit. An angel I bet."

"Yes." She says

"Rei, I asked you for a favor." Raito asked.

10 minutes later

The EVA is in the city lend themselves to fight the angel. This angel is a giant with six arms, black with the same mask that angels with the point facing upwards. EVA-01 and 02 above its rut and background is not caught two hands each.

"Rei is something you have a chance." Misato ordered.

The EVA-00 rushed towards the angel but he quickly grabbed the arms of Eva-00

"Shit Rei what are you doing?!" Asuka screamed.

"She follows my idea." Said Raito from the EVA-00.

"What?!" Said Misato surprise.

Inside EVA-00 pilot and Rei Rei behind Raito is just above the record. He inserted a yellow card in the DienDriver and Attack Rider in DecaDriver.

 **ATTACK RIDER**

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER**

"Ready Rei? "Raito asked.

"Yes. "Rei said calmly

"Let's go ! "They shout in unison.

 **ILLUSION**

 **D-D-D-DECADE**

The EVA-00 will then dédoubla in triplicate, to the headquarters of NERV everyone is surprised, as in the EVA. Both EVA-00 that were not was taken in the arms of the angel then recede court toward the angel and maps Final Attack Rider Decade appear before them and go diagonally upwards toward the 'angel. Both EVA jump along and hits the Angel in two different angle to the heart. And the angel blows but an invisible barrier surrounded him preventing the explosion hit the EVA and the rest of Tokyo 3.

"What?" Say-Rei slightly stunned.

She looks behind her and lives in DienDriver there was another card.

 **ATTACK RIDER : BARRIER**

"Ever thought of doing the least damage in combat." Raito said a teasing smile on the lip.

Back at base Rei, Shinji, Asuka Raito and is joined to his dressing room.

"But what made you not warn us?"Asuka yelled appalled plan devised by Rei and Raito.

"We won this is the most important." Rei said calmly.

"Shut the doll." Said Rei about to give a slap to Rei face before she grabbed the handful of Raito DienDriver pointing towards the head of Asuka.

"Listen to me head burned up their hands on it and you have to do to me." Raito said sternly towards Asuka not learned how to react.

"Why are you protecting?" Asuka asked.

"I put right." Raito said, trying not to say is that Asuka could break.

Asuka calmed and partes drivers changed. Raito waited in the hallway and saw Misato headed for him.

"Nice work team with Rei, use your powers for the EVA-00 can both blocked the angel and completed the Ikari commander congratulate you. Hey here's your card proving that you are a member of NERV." Felicita Misato then gave Raito his card.

Raito took Misato and said something to which he was not expected.

"As you have the area to be quite accomplice and that I can not accommodate a third person at home you're going to live with Rei." Said Misato

"WHAT?!" Raito yelled blushing.

"You heard and be frank." Misato said after a chuckle then sat and looked seriously at Raito" The first time we had seen. How did you know my name? You were busy you have not heard me introduce myself. So be honest. "

"Kept it for you I will answer your question but I would not say anything more and I do not want them to know."

"Okay"

"..." Raito half open mouth and...

5 hours later

Raito is a front of the apartment window, looking at the stars thinking to say to him that Wataru.

" _Someone in this world that needs to the Kamen Rider offers people and that only you can provide. Hope_." Wataru's voice echoed in his head Raito.

He then turned his gaze to Rai sleep peacefully ... like a child.

"I know that I have given the Wataru. But this will not be an easy task. But I would make it at all costs. And I will save the world. And if I nearly at that spot..." he thought as he approached and Rei looked at her tenderly.

"I will save She."

On the roof of a building a man with a coat and a beige hat and a pair of glasses looked at the sky.

"Onore Diend." He said

In the world of Kiva

Wataru also looked at the sky and Kivat-bat 3rd and 4rd.

"You have felt you also ... Kivat-bat 4rd going in the world of Evangelion and help Raito, I have not chosen anything."

"Understood Wataru." Said Kivat 4rd-bat flew before and disappear in a silver pass.

"It should not failed yet again." Wataru murmured.


	4. Chapter 03: Dangerous Decision

The next day Raito was registered in the same class as Shinji, Asuka and Rei. Raito wearing the uniform of the high school but with more a black hat and the DecaDriver hidden in his bag. Some people wonder who he was, Shinji approaches Raito and started talking to him.

"Tell me why did you want to protect the world? "Shinji asked.

"Where I come Kamen Rider series are just for children but at my age doing his dream to the idea of becoming. The opportunity presented itself so I agreed on a whim. But when I knew it was here that became more than a whim. It became something else. "Raito said, slightly raising his hat.

Suddenly an explosion was heard from the school playground. All students except Rei looked out the window to see a humanoid creature resembling angel Raito and Rei were destroyed.

" It's… !" Shinji began before that Raito finish his sentence.

"The angel we stumbled yesterday. So this is it. When an angel dies he becomes smaller and loses AT Feild but gaining resistance weapons is not that of a Kamen Rider." Raito said taking the DecaDriver his bag.

Then he went at full speed towards the yard rushing down the stairs. Once there he looked at the angel and approached it. Shinji towards the class looked Raito surprise.

"It's crazy Shinji your buddy. This stuff will kill him." Toji said.

As for other members of the class Kensuke filming, and Rei rose from his chair to see what is happening and she whispered something.

"Please win this fight Diend." She murmured

Raito placed the DecaDriver belt and the card holder and the DienDriver appear. Raito took the card Diend with his left hand, and watch the angel while taking DienDriver with his right hand.

"For those of your kind I would be their destroyer." After pronouncing this word is he inserted there in the DienDriver and pointed to the sky.

 **KAMEN RIDER : DIEND**

"HENSHIN !" He yelled, pressing the trigger turning it into Diend.

He took two cards and inserted them in the Diend.

 **KAMEN RIDER : KIVA**

 **KAMEN RIDER : DECADE**

He pulled the trigger a second time and Kamen Rider Decade and Kiva appear before Diend. The three wrinkled Kamen attacked the angel who is with 6 arms quickly gained the advantage. He destroyed the Kamen Rider appeared and managed to prevent Diend use is card.

"Damn it became more rapid in losing in size." Raito thought aloud. "More than a solution." He said, taking a card attacks with Rider Kamen Rider logo and placed it in the DeçàDriver.

 **ATTACK RIDER**

"I wanted to be fair play but you leave me no choice. "He closed the DecaDriver.

 **CLOCK UP**

 **FINAL ATTACK : K-K-KABUTO**

"Rider Kick" he said calmly Diend his left foot off a large electrical load.

He then gave with his left foot kick barely returned to the angel statement. The Angel exploded.

"In all your sins now. "Diend said quietly before returning to civilian.

The class and probably high school looked wide-eyed, even Rei. In a second he won a fight that he was about to lose.

"I've finally found Raito." A voice from heaven said.

A red and black bat mechanics came down from heaven.

"You're ... Kivat-Bat 4rd is not it?" Raito asked.

"Yes. Wataru asked me to help you in your quest to save the world." Said the bat enthusiastically.

"Ok but that way you will not be able to help me much like that you need a partner." Raito said.

"What? But why would I need a partner?" Asked Kivat.

"You need it, I can already take the fore kiva." Said the outgoing Raito Rider Kiva Card. "With a partner we will be two Kamen Rider that the circumstances with the angels would be helpful. Follow me."

After that Raito returned to his classroom with Kivat 4rd who flew beside him. The class was surprised and almost the minute Raito sat several students were placed around his table and nagging questions. Then resumed course and Raito thought about his fight against the angel.

" _It's curious the angels animate can not do that, let alone in manga. Gendo ... will you see your wife to be likely to condemn thyself._ " Raito thought pheasant pretend to take the course.

In the office of Gendo he watched the battle against the recording angel and the EVA.

"How did he do that?" Gendo asked puzzled to power Diend.

"It is thanks to his pistol and his belt." Said a man with a coat and a beige hat entering the room.

"Who are you ?" Gendo asked.

"A person wishing that everything goes as planned." The man said, "I'm Narutaki. Took his belt and pistol, and in addition to its powers it will not be a threat to you and the angels." The man explained before disappearing into a gray gate.

Gendo took a phone, dials a number and put the phone to his ear.

"Fuyutsuki ... Tomorrow I want to have a glimpse of the boy who was in the EVA-00 with Rei in the last attack ... I need the equipment and know how." Gendo said the phone before hanging up.

Raito felt shaking and opened his eyes to see Rei a hand on his shoulder.

He was again wearing his black verste open, showing a simple white T-shirt and jeans.

"What there is Rei ?" Asked he trying not to yawn.

"Today is the drivers do their synchronization with the EVA test. And Ikari commander wants to see you personally." said Rei withdrawing his hand from his shoulder before saying anything else. "And it was you who put away ?"

"Yes, I thought it would make you happy and makes cleaner way." Raito replied rising.

"Thank you." Rei said, blushing slightly.

Raito thought to tell him the truth but he thinks the reaction to Misato after their team work against the angel.

Flashback

"This world is my world fiction output thousand nine to one hundred ninety-five, angels, EVA, Shinji, Asuka, Rei, you, NERV, the second impact any of this are that n is a work made by several persons to entertain people. It became a success, there is a whole community of fans gathered around. Me among them. But me when I was little I admit I had a crush on Rei." He said in a low voice Raito watching the shocked face of Misato.

"So this is not for real." Misato asked in shock.

"I'm afraid, but I could be wrong I am there then I just reality." Raito said, trying to reassure her.

"Tell me, is that at least everything will work out. "

He thought for a moment knowing that if he implies Misato probably die trying to stop Gendo.

"Yes, Shinji, Asuka, and Rei are all arranged." He lied.

Misato sighed in relief before turning back.

End of flashback

"Rei we go?" He asked with a smile, putting his hat.

"Yes." She said thoughtfully.

They then go to the headquarters of NERV and once entered Raito was brought him by two soldiers in the office of Gendo. Once there he saw Gendo sat at his desk and Fuyutsuki standing next to him.

"Hello Raito." Gendo said calmly.

"Hello Commander Ikari. It's an honor to meet you." He said politely suppressing some anger in her astray.

"I noticed that thanks to this belt you wore during your first coming in the database you could split the EVA-00 and allow him was fatal to the angel. How did you do ? "Gendo asked waiting for a response and a precise action.

"These power Kamen Rider." Raito said a cocky smile. "Thou shalt not me Gendo." he thought

"Are you sure. Yet ..." he waved his hand and one of the soldiers who accompanied the stilled not reached the second rummaged and pulled the DienDriver and DecaDriver Raito had forgotten to remove his jacket. "They told me that it is thanks to how you could do it." Gendo continued, rising by taking DienDriver in his right hand. "And without that you are nothing."He finished pulling Raito doing scream in pain.

Raito's vision blurs and becomes black when he said he was in a white place with Tsukasa Kadoya and Daiki Kaito before him.

"I know. I was stupid not to have them removed before, but if there was an attack of angels they would probably need me then..." he said, standing up and being interrupted by Tsukasa.

"It's not that the problem is that you no longer have your powers of Kamen Rider without them you can not do anything." Said Tsukasa while Kaito Raito stepped forward and grabbed the collar of his jacket.

"We have entrusted you with our driver, our cards, our treasures and you'd left the stolen you as a beginner." Kaito said pissed.

Kaito rest on the ground and then said something that surprised Raito.

"You see Tsukasa is not better than the other." Said Kaito

"Others ? " Raito said surprised.

"Yes you're not the first person that we send into this world creating a loop. We have sent others who became Kamen Wrinkled for this world. All other except you currently have tried to kill Gendo when he had to wear hand. But facts are killed. But not you. You made a mistake while being smarter than others. And you forget one thing." Tsukasa said.

"Which ?" Asked Raito.

"Being a Kamen Rider, is not just to have a driver. Kamen rider them are allies of justice, they are fighting for the protected world with or without power. So low down. Take back the driver and protects the world. Protect this girl you promised to save." Tsukasa said.

Raito regained consciousness and gray crossing opened and Kivat 4rd comes out, he attacked the two soldiers and was unconscious, Raito stood up and looked at Gendo.

"I'll recover Gendo ..." said Raito but right up there "KIVAT!" Raito shouted.

"It's gone Kivat in action." Kivat said he stood in the raised hand of Raito before opening his mouth. Raito made him bite his free hand "Gabu! "He said while he bites Raito.

Raito remained stoic face the pain of the bite. Marks appeared on his face along the chains do not wind its size forming a red leather belt with six Fueslots on the sides of the belt and a perch on the loop. Gendo placed the DecaDriver to his waist and took a map of the Diend card holder, opened the DecaDriver and placed the card before the closed changing to Diend. Raito stopped biting and pointed Kivat to Gendo.

"Henshin !" Raito shouted posing Kivat head upside down on the perch.

A liquid metal recovered Raito and it turned into Kamen Rider Kiva New. A fight ensued between Newe kiva and Diend. In early New kiva has the advantage but then Diend fired several times on the chest of Newe kiva and gave him several blows New Kiva not dodged. Once ashore Newe kiva Diend tried to shoot him but New Kiva gave a kick in the DienDriver spanking slipped from the hands of Diend and left several meters before Diend. Newe kiva was a backward roll and grabbed the DienDriver Headshot of Diend the spanking fell to the ground unconscious and resume his civilian form. Kivat retired from perch to Raito spanking resume his civilian form. He approached Gendo, and resumed the DeçàDriver. He thought shoot Gendo now that he had at his thank you. But he headed for the exit.

"I will not make the same mistake." He said after work monitoring Kivat remaining silent.

He went out and an alarm went off. He threw it toward the room where his stored EVA and once arrived he saw that Rei and Asuka only entered in the entry plug.

""It is where Shinji !" He asked the two drivers

"This fool is in a hospital bed at the Rei Eva very nearly grabbed him." Asuka explained.

" Be careful." He said, slightly worried.

"You take us for who debutantes!" Asuka screamed.

They enter their entry plug and is last entered the EVA. Raito portion to the operating room. Once there he looked on the screens and he froze. The angel is Zeruel, one that is supposed to face Shinji before being temporarily absorbed by the Eva-01.

"This angel. Rei and Asuka will not succeed at one end. We need EVA-01." Raito said with a tone of concern beyond the stage.

"But how Shinji unconscious we will not send someone inexperienced in EVA that only he and Rei were able to synchronize." Misato said.

" Send me." He said Raito.

"But why do you want to go ?" Asked Ritsuko.

"Because this angel if I'm not mistaken..." he said, thinking "I made that mistake, I made that mistake" without ceasing "It can absorb prey to gain strength. It may even enter NERV safely by spanking past for EVA." He hurried from then to go where stored EVA-01.

"Listen you want to protect Shinji, I know all too well. I want to protect me if world but especially Rei. And she might die or worse to be absorbed by the angel. And if we do nothing, she and Shinji will be condemned. So please help me to protect those we love..." he whispered a last word "Yui."

"Henshin." He said, pressing the trigger turning into Diend.

He went into the entry plug and it went into the EVA. The EVA was then transported to the city and saw Raito through the plug screenshot EVA-00 and 02 pierced by the angel. He opened a video channel with Rei and Asuka to see them screamed in pain. The EVA-01 rushed towards the angel and attacked as possible. The angel then focused on him and during the 4 minutes remaining EVA and she eventually stops and suffer the major hits of the angel. Rei and Asuka live Diend hurting lead by angel but unable to move because of the damage that we suffer EVA.

"I have an idea. But for that I still need your help. I took you in ... HELP ME TO PROTECT REI, YUI!" Implored Diend to EVA.

Both drivers and all the members of NERV staff do not return to what happened. EVA moved again blocked and dodged every shot of the angel and DienDriver and DecaDriver appeared on EVA-01. The EVA and Diend perfect synchronization in the DeinDriver pointed towards the angel. The EVA-01 and took Raito always in perfect sync two Final Attack Rider cards and placed in a DeinDriver and the other in the DecaDriver. Two voices coming out of the DecaDriver DenDriver and in perfect synchronization.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER D-D-DIEND/D-D-DECADE**

A row of Final Attack Rider Decade cards appeared between the angel and EVA-01, and between each card a circle Rider Car turning on itself.

" _Do not do that Raito._ " Said the voice of resonant Tsukasa in his head.

" _Two Final Attack Rider simultaneously its can kill you._ " Said the voice of Kaito also resonating in his head.

" I don't care ! I will protect her ! II'll protect Rei, Gendo's plans and save this world! Although why I must die!" Raito shouted by pressing the trigger.

A ray out of DienDriver and was amplified by each card and card circle Final Attack Rider Decade. When the angel was hit by gunfire there was disintegrating. The DienDriver disappeared right hand of EVA. And EVA-01 fell to the ground. Rei looked EVA-01 lying on the ground, his eyes starting... to cry.


	5. 04: The end of angels, dark rider return

2 hours later the EVA are returned in their "warehouse" Rei and Asuka release of their entry plug is still surprised it happened and the declaration of Raito before he shoots and video communication is turned off.

" _Why does he both protected Rei? And what did he mean by protect her plans Gendo?_ " Thought Asuka watching Rei and EVA-01.

They went to the operating room and once there they saw the entry plug to EVA-01 vacuum. With only the DienDriver with the Final Attack Rider Diend card inside.

"Where is he?" Rei asked.

"He was absorbed in the EVA-01. "Said Ritsuko as Rei's eyes, Misato and Asuka écarquillaient.

"How?" Asuka shouted surprise.

"This is so for a short time synchronized with EVA-01 piloted his mind EVA as if he controlled his own body. This was at least a synchronization exceeded 1000%. And once exceeded 300% the body is absorbed by the EVA." Ritsuko said.

Kivat then descend slowly and once on the ground lowered his wings in defeat.

"He knew he might be more. He preferred to be one with the EVA rather than being left to the world's most important to her disappearing. But he tried to double Final Attack Rider and more. He was desperate to the point." said Kivat watching Rei.

"Is that dangerous?" Asuka asked.

"A simple Final Attack Rider human body supported bit ... but someone who uses both at the same time, this can seriously injure or killed the person using it." Kivat explained.

"He risked his life for protected Rei ... Why?" Asked Ritsuko.

"It seems obvious to me that to be seen from said before disappearing. He is in love with Rei." Misato said quietly.

At the pronunciation of these words the heart of Rei accelerated. And a thought echoed in his head.

" _In love... me?_ " She thinks, remembering the night after his fight in high school runs.

Flashback

Raito looked at the stars through the window with Kivat on his shoulder. She had her eyes closed but did not find sleep while she listened and discussed what Raito Kivat.

"What will happen to you if I managed to save this world and prevented Gendo to bring Rei and Lilith caused the third impact?" Raito asked.

"You will return home. But you have the choice away a driver of your choice with all the equipment that goes with it. For example, to get all the Wizard ring including Rider Rings. And you also get a vow made and the Rider fulfill it if it is in their power. "Kivat explained.

"I see ... I will take a mundane life even if I have a Driver... But I will leave traces in this world?"

"Yes all you'll do remain etched in this world." Kivat explained. 'Tell me what would you do if you had no other choice than piloted EVA-01? "Asked Kivat.

"I will even venture it absorbs me..." he shifted and gently stroked the face of Rei. "I am prepared to go to destroy the whole NERV myself protected for the doom that awaits. If allowed to Gendo. It will merge with Lilith and create the third impact. All that to see his wife. Gendo to let his son comes to himself and is ready to destroy humanity. I will not let him do. I have a plan pou the order for it but I have a plan for it to work I need the ultimate Diend." Rei explained Raito thinking slept.

"You're ready to make you absorb the EVA? But why?" Asked Kivat.

"You'll understand when the time came, all what you have to know is simple. I like Rei. At first it was just a crush Teen but I'm sure now. I want protected at any took Gendo. And if I use a dual Final Attack Rider, there will be a map hidden below that in the DienDriver. I want Rei Rei and only sees and uses. This is a key piece of my plan." Raito explained.

End of flashback

"Can you bring me his pistol please Dr. Akagi?" Rei asked.

"Why?"Asked Ritsuko.

"I think if Leva il'a left is for me to find anything there." Rei explained.

An hour after all the tests necessary to be sure there is no risk, Ritsuko went DienDriver sought. Then take it to Rei part in vestiére. She took the cards and saw another card with all the above Rider. And reinserted the card in the DienDriver and a voice output.

 **ATTACK RIDER: NEW DIEND**

Elle appuya sur la détente et se trouva dans un lieu blanc avec tout les kamen rider de l'ère heisei de Kyuuga à Gaim accompagné de Diend.

" He is intelligent. We did well to choose." Says Kabuto

"You Kamen Riders, who led Raito in my world?" While the Rider nodded.

"You are Rei Ayanami is not it?" Asked Diend resuming its civil form.

"Yes." Rei said while Kaito approached her.

"The moment that Raito realized that you were real you became his treasure. His hope ... his world. He wanted to create this card from one of the blank card that gave him for a reason. He wanted you to meet us completed it started to lightly." Kaito explained.

"What is it to start?" Rei asked.

"Explained Te. What you are and why you exist. "Said Decade.

" What am I ? "Rei asked calmly.

"You are a copy of Lilith constituted half angel and half of Yui Ikari..." began Wizard shocking Rei.

"You were created by Gendo for once you eliminated the Angels merges with Lilith to create the third impact and unite mankind under a single thought..." Agito continued.

"In the world of this world Raito and animated series called Neon Genesis Evangelion. And all that is seen is the series know that Gendo in mind. But we Kamen Rider can not let a threat destroy life on a planet to try to found a dead woman." Continued Kyuuga.

"The problem is we can not intervene directly for inconue reason. So we sent different person from his world into yours but other Raito for every time we failed." Faiz continued.

"Raito is different from the other person chosen. The other angels and attacked Gendo we leave out is that the we have to be killed. Raito decided to him to busy angels but more important. He chose to protected a person who he fell in love even if the base is not a crush of youth. He left his heart to make the right decisions." Continued Gaim.

"Then we will also give you something you both." Kaito said giving briefcase. And Rider Card Rei.

"Use this card and this will be the best climax that the world has known." Said Den-O excited.

"And do not forget to guarded hope." Wizard said calmly.

Rei then found himself in the dressing room. She ran to the place where is EVA-01. She found his feet eyes filled with tears.

"Give it back I took you in. Give me Raito. We need him for our salvation. I need him ! "She cried squeezing DienDriver, the briefcase and the card against his chest.

At this time Narutaki appeared behind Rei.

"Why have a sudden change? Does the discovery of who you are that you've changed? "Asked Narutaki.

"No... but... he's desperate to save me ... I want to at least saved." He said Rei

"Raito wants just saved this world. Do you know why he fell in love with you? " Asked Narutaki remaining calm.

"Yes." Rei answered by looking.

"In the beginning when you were still in fictitious him he identified with you. As a child he was always alone. Without a single friend. Each child ignored because it was odd. Then the measure were and he watched the series he began to have the empâtai for you. You were only EVA and it was only the animated series and the Drama, we can say that being an otaku was what kept the e life in addition to his parents during his life schoolboy. Because his problem is increased. Bullying, extortion, intimidation both pupils and teachers. By continuing to follow your story he was more worried about you, at some point you're even committed suicide to kill an angel. This was at a declicked and when he learned that in the eyes of NERV you were just a shell used to materialize their plans. He dreamed of meeting you and saved you from what you expect. But he knew it would never arrive. The years were past and he managed to master some side issue through different practice. Like the violin or martial arts. Then the Riders who are brought here and he finally had a chance to do what he dreamed of. He had a chance to make the device that saved him somehow depression little even suicide ... You've saved for 5 years without even knowing it." Explained Narutaki removing his hat and placing one knee and a land Rei looked into his eyes.

"That's why he wanted to protect me so? And he was in love with me?" Rei asked tears starting to cast.

"Yes Rei Ayanami. And I ask you not I implore you to help out of the EVA-01 that he will save this world." Said Narutaki with a sincere look.

"It would be useless." A voice beside them approaching.

They looked towards the voice to see Diend appear then resumed his civilian form, DecaDriver waist.

"Raito?" Rei asked.

"Yes. I never was absorbed by EVA despite my timing greater than 1000%. The EVA to read in me and decided not absorbed me. But to believe in each other and make you discover the truth I have caused me to pass to absorb. I already had this idea since yesterday so I'm spoken to express while you were not still asleep." He explained.

"But how could you know that I was not sleeping?" Rei asked.

"When I stroked your hair I felt your breath. Your breathing rate was that of an awake person. And you do not see it is because I've used this card." he said on leaving the card Attack Rider: Invisible.

"But the double used Final Attack Rider, how come you're intact?" Asked Narutaki surprised Raito is not at least hurt.

"I do not know. My plan is to summary Rei came in contact with the Rider for them to learn it all on her and what this world in mine." Raito responds hands in pockets.

"They did not do it. They also gave me this card and this case." Rei said giving the case and the card Raito.

Raito looked at the card and was surprised. Then a smile appeared on his face. He put the map and opened the briefcase. There he found a K-Touch and motorcycle keys with a keychain with a button. He placed the K-Touch in his jacket, took the keys and pressed the button and a motorcycle such as the Decade but pink / red spaces with two blue helmet resting on the seat. He reads a helmet and gave the other to Rei.

"We made a turn?"Raito said smiling.

Rei smiled slightly surprising him Raito. She put the helmet, they ride on the bike and they get to an elevator. Raito got off the bike and he activated the elevator spanking them down and came in a huge room with red wave formed of a humanoid torso about the size of a white flesh of EVA, without legs or hips.

"What is it? And where we are?"Rei asked.

"Terminal dogma. And here Lilith the one with which you're supposed to merge to unify humanity under a single consciousness. But I will destroy it. Without it the plan Gendo could never be." Raito replied exposing his plan.

He paused K-Touch the ground and then placed the card in the Diend DienDriver and pointed to the ceiling.

"Henshin!" He said, pressing the trigger in changing the Diend.

He then placed the card Rei gave him the DecaDriver.

 **ATTACK RIDER**

"But I can not destroy one and the Riders have understood this and gave you this card that I use." Explained Diend closing the DecaDriver.

 **PORTAL**

All Kamen Rider of the Heisei era Kyuuga appeared behind Diend horizontal line. He then picked up the K-Touch and hit all the key and a voice came from K-Touch along with maps stood before each Rider.

 **KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, DECADE, W, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, FINAL RIDER NEW DIEND COMPLETE FORM**

All kamen rider went into their final form, Diend went virgin Final Attack Rider card that made appear a picture with all the logos of Kamen Rider including the Diend with spear of Longinus and Cassius background. Diend placed it in the DienDriver.

"Everything is going to end here and now." Diend said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER: DESTROYER OF ANGEL**

All Riders prepared to Lilith shot or blown him kicked of foot and plunged all the Riders attacked simultaneously Lilith. And everywhere all angels have their heart that bursts and angels exploded. Gendo arrived in the terminal dogma and saw Lilith be annihilated. He looked at himself he regarded as his last hope of seeing his wife disappear. He saw Rei before all the Riders with Diend positioned as the leader. He grabbed Rei not behind and let out a cry of fear. All Riders turned around to see Rei held by Gendo ready to kill her.

"Without Lilith I can not complete the plan and complementarity Rei is useless to me. You love him enough to die for Raito protected. Then you will suffer as much as I Raito." Gendo said a destructive eye contact.

" Motherfucker." Said Den-O.

"Kabuto let me do. Gendo you will not fail anybody. Not even your son one of the only person that you attached to your dead wife." Said Diend inserting a card into the DecaDriver and closed it.

 **ATTACK RIDER: CLOCK UP**

Diend passed in Clock Up and ran toward Gendo, withdrew the grip is on Rei bars and gave a shot in the belly of Gendo before finishing the Clock Up. The time taken and Gendo part at a high speed and landed on a metal plate smashing his bones to the impact. All Riders Rei and ending up in a white place Raito again and resumed his civilian form.

"You did your Raito mission. This world is safe before you fit into your world tell us. What driver do you want and tell us a wish and if it is in our power we will realize it." Kiva said.

"And no part against the Imagin." Said Den-O.

"I'd keep DienDriver and DecaDriver. And my wish is that Rei is a happy life." Raito said Rei watching with a smile, the tears starting to cast over his eyes.

"Raito ..." Rei began before taking Raito in his arms. " Please. I do not think I can be without you. You've had so much bad thing was so hurt, so was desperate. I want to at least make you happy. It is surely that way. I get to be." She said weeping.

"So I think Rei is going to come with you. Raito." Kiva said.

"Because this world does not need Kamen Rider. The stand could possibly need. Rei and it would be a new start." Decade explained.

Appeared a blinding flash and Rei Raito and Raito are in the chamber. Raito had the DienDriver in the right hand and the DecaDriver waist.

"Welcome home Rei." Raito said, blushing.

"M-thank you... anata." Rei said.

"Anata?" Raito asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes we love one another. So this is the logical result. No ?" Rei said Raito looking into his eyes.

"Yes it is ... my darling." Raito said with a romantic smile.

Rei then kissed her on the lips Raito, they pray in a warm embrace by deepening the kiss. A moment is the door to the room opened leaving a woman in a suit came the surprised look on the situation.

"RAITO !" Yelled the woman while both broke the kiss in surprise.

"Damn my mother." Raito think.

Raito looked at her mother who ran to him and gave him a slap that made him fall down.

"It's been two weeks you've gone. And you come back like a flower with a girl in Rei Ayanami! cosplay " Cried her mother angry tears in his eyes.

She is about to give him a second but Raito blocked his arm.

"If you let me explain what would be ideal." Raito said calmly.

Some minutes later Raito, his mother and Rei were all sitting at a table and Raito finished his explanation.

"So you were led by Wataru Kurenai worldwide Evanglion for the Kamen Rider of the world the time to cut off the angels and stopped the train of Gendo. After a few days you did it, you're kept Driver you used, Rei fell in love with you and you come here and you've kissed battery when I arrived after hearing the noise from your room. And you think I'll swallow it." Unbelieving mother has recapitulated Raito.

"If you do not believe me there's only one way to convince you." Raito said placing the card Diend in DecaDriver and closed.

It turned into Diend under the eyes of his mother who froze during a second.

"You do not joke ...?" She said looking at resuming his civilian form.

"Yes and it's really Rei Ayanami. Mom she is also going to need us. She has nowhere to go. Without us she is alone. So if he leaves live with us please." Raito said about using the right to touch her mother.

"Well. As we have no spare room and you are all apparently you should sleep together." She said with a teasing smile igniting Raito, and slightly Rei.

"Are you serious?!"Raito said stunned him laugh his mother.

"Yes I am. In the week we will see to enroll in your school or with luck in your class. This will make things easier." Explained the mother of Raito before actually presented in Rei. "I am Ayako delighted to meet you Rei."

"I'm also excited. I'm sorry to have imposed on me like that." Rei said politely.

"There is no harm." Said Ayako before Raito watched. "It will explain everything to your father. If you do it the same way with me out it will be fine. The hardest will retain his fan excitement Kamen Rider as it is." She said with a slight laugh at the end of the sentence.

"It's true that it was he who introduced me to Kamen Rider." Raito said amused.

The hours passed and Raito, and Ayako Rei Rei spent a good day got along with Ayako. Raito he wondered if the future he reserved his father waiting for him all told father. He met with all the Masked Rider in the Heisei era, he finished with a pair of fictional crush youth, he finally became a Kamen Rider. But the most enigmatic and disturbing is a phrase Decade him to say about staying here.

"Because this world does not need Kamen Rider. The stand could possibly need."

" _What he meant? My world would be in danger in the near future._ " He thought anxiously.

An hour passed and her father came home from work. Raito explained everything and gave him the same evidence with his mother. His father was beyond surprised he had come excite a child in a toy store who were told to serve. He asked his son to him the whole story if he did. Then once the evening came and Rei asked something that does not surprise Raito.

"Tell me. Could you show me how my world was supposed to end?" Rei asked.

"Okay. But if you want to stop the video say it." Raito said in the consciousness that it might shock or frighten itself.

They enter the chamber Raito. There were shelves with different figurine Kamen Rider and EVA-01, 02, and 00 in her blue color, a bed placed next to the door turned toward a cabinet with a black TV placed above a reader DVD near the base of the TV. Just next there was a cabinet containing various DVD series / animation, live-action film series and other gender. Raito took the DVD of The End of Evangelion and put it in the DVD player. He took the remote, turned on the TV, and then he and Rei lay on the bed During watching the movie Rei began to tremble and Raito decided the upwind of him for reassurance then at the end of the film he saw Rei with tears.

"I would... do that... due Because the commander Ikari?" She said, shocked.

"Yes ... but it did not happen you have seen yourself. Me and the other Riders have detonated Lilith and all the angels. So you no longer worried you for it." Raito said trying to reassured the Serant in his arms.

Rei remained like that for a minute and then fell asleep a few minutes later Raito asleep also.

Further into the city, a group of four men looked at the stars. One was in a suit more color but one is predominantly purple with a green tie, another wearing a white jacket, the other wearing a black and white sports jacket, one with a blue shirt and white tile. A black and red mechanical bat and flying yellow eyes over the man in a suit.

"So what is this world that awaits us?" Asked the one with the white jacket.

"Yes, especially now that we have some pretty powerful ally. This world will be ours and Rider will only have to watch out. Is not Otoya?" Said the one with the blue shirt and white tile catching the Dark Kabuto Zecter that came his way.

"Yeah, this world would be the new world of Dark Rider." Said the man in a suit catching the mechanical bat.

A week later Raito of life resumed a normal hounds. Rei enrolled in his school at quite early world found it slightly odd to be in cosplay of Evangelion but they are used to it. Raito carefully keeps his DecaDriver on to be close if a threat arrives. But was not prepared for the surprise of the day of classes. Raito is sitting in his chair speaking with Rei which is placed next to it. Until the director of his school entered the class.

"Hello dear students I came to you announced that your teacher is seriously ill and not be able to ensure your short for an undetermined duration. So we hired a replacement for your classes insured." Said the director.

The substitute teacher entered and when Raito saw it froze. This is Tsukasa Kadoya known as Kamen Rider Decade. He simply wore black jeans, a pink shirt and a black suit jacket, holding in his right hand. The manager came out of the class and Tsukasa room appeared.

"I am Mr. Kadoya, your substitute teacher." He said classes the spanking began.

The course went from surprisingly entertaining way. Then came the break and meal when Tsukasa out of the classroom, the Raito followed and once in the corridors he started the conversation.

"What are you doing here Tsukasa?" Raito asked.

"Your world is in grave danger. And I came to help you." Tsukasa said calmly.

"What do you mean? Monsters like the worlds of others?" Raito asked anxiously.

"You know the negative world?" Tsukasa asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes the world with the Dark Rider where you won your ultimate form." Raito replied beginning to understand. "Do not tell me that Otoya of this world is coming here!"

"Yes and not only him. But the other Dark Rider came here with her. I thought I had the shot but survived. And a new research which rependre the chao and tyranny. Alone you can not beat them. But together we have a chance." Said Tsukasa seriously looking Raito.

"For the destroyer of the all Rider you hurt your work." Raito sighed. "Tonight we will investigate them both. They could not hide far without being spotted." He reflected.

"Okay but in the meantime I have a job to do and food to eat. And do not forget I'm your substitute teacher. Rider and more experienced than you," said Tsukasa heading towards the staff room.

 **In the world of Evangelion**

Gendo is in a hospital bed in plaster up to his neck, unable to move. A gray gate appeared in his room and looking out Otoya in Gendo has an area both disappointed and sympathize.

"You have lost everything... Your only hope of seeing your wife... your rank in the armed after Lilith and angels have exploded, and it is revealed Kivat all your map via the video recording of each of your conversation with the SEELE and your fight against the one that started it all... You have your place anywhere Gendo Ikari ... Tell me what would you do ... if you could get back at the one that your deprived of it?" Otoya said continuing watched the body of Gendo.

"I will make him pay for what he do ... take it all in what and to whom he wishes ... I know he'd do a worse despair than he made me endure." Gendo said a voice by his sore wound.

"I expected that answer. I gave you the power to do so. But tell yourself that once you have tasted the darkness will not be able to go back." Otoya said as the room becomes completely gray before given way to an underground laboratory.

"Where are we?" Gendo asked.

"In an abandoned laboratory Dai Shocker. An armed who desired to conquer the worlds of Kamen Rider. They used it to create a serum for accelerated healing their soldier to return to fight as soon as possible. And there we built prototypes for DecaDriver of Kamen Rider Decade and one of them was used for this New Deind who have put you in this state bordering on pity. They have left the prototype and after that me and some friends aillons hacked. It is also penetrating the final version." Otoya explained by taking a syringe with a green product inside and planted in the neck Gendo before we emptied the contained. "You will have the power to destroy Diend by plunging him into despair. We give you the necessary maps to exercise your Ikari vengeance." He said showing a DecaDriver and Ride Booker surrounded by a black aura.

Gendo felt then its members heal. After a minute Otoya removed the plaster that surrounded Gendo's body and gave him a new suit at his waist and a pair of white gloves and new shoes. He then took the DecaDriver and Booker Rider.

DecaDriver placed it on his waist like a belt buckle and Rider Booker on the left side of his waist. And he took the Rider Card he peered map resembled the Decade Rider Card.

But Decade has all the parties rode black, the white gold parties and visors **(A / N: I do not know what you call the part of the Rider helmet pointing eyes as I call them visor.)** The blue. He opened the DecaDriver, put the card in and closed the DecaDriver.

"Henshin ..." Gendo said a black eye under his glasses before closed the DecaDriver.

Spectral versions of armor Decade appear around Gendo coming together on it and black spots appear in front of his head and place on the keg fesant appear a blue visor.

"Welcome to the Dark Rider, Gendo Ikari ... No... Kamen Rider Dark Decade ." Otoya said welcoming the new Dark Rider.


	6. Chapter 05: The beginning of the journey

The night finally fell Raito took DecaDriver and DienDriver, and exit quietly from home and joined his high school Tsukasa before. When he arrived he Tsukasa life sitting on his motorcycle waiting.

"You're early." Raito said, drawing the attention of Tsukasa.

"Ready to hunt Dark Riders?" Tsukasa said.

"No need to answer." Raito said.

Then they walk the entire city looking for the slightest clue about the Dark Riders but nothing, nothing. No trace of the Dark Rider. Tsukasa and Raito sat down on a bench and each with a quill in hand.

"All for nothing." Raito said keeping calm.

"They have to hide in another world waiting for the right moment to attack it." Tsukasa thought.

"No, they formed me to beat you." Said a voice from nowhere.

A gray gate appeared before them and Gendo with DecaDriver waist. He took the card rider Dark Decade and placed in the In DecaDriver.

 **KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin." Gendo said closing it and turned into Dark Decade.

 **DARK DECADE**

He took the Rider Booker, and moved there some way to it is to one corner of Ridero Booker forming a sword pommel and one side was displayed for the opposite corner of the knob forming a sword blade.

Tsukasa and Raito placed their DecaDriver their sizes, Raito also took DienDriver there and inserted the card Diend. Tsukasa opened her DecaDriver and there inserted the card at the same or Raito stepped DienDriver the gun and pointed it at the sky, the voice of their driver output in unison.

 **KAMEN RIDE**

"Henshin!" Raito and Tsukasa said in unison. Raito pulled the trigger and Tsukasa closed the DecaDriver.

 **Decade/Diend**

They transform into Decade and Diend. Dark Decade ran to Diend then gave a sword but Diend blocked it with DienDriver and shot in the chest Dark Decade. Meanwhile Decade gave a kick to Dark Decade who blocked him and sent him into a building. Diend attacked Dark Dcade as fast and hard as he could, but Dark Decade blocked them one by one and blocked his left leg before off his knee and gave luis a sword cutting his chest and fesant him resume his civil shape. Decade did the same thing with his Dark Rider Decade Booker and a sword duel ensued between Decade and Dark Decade. Dark Decade gave managed to have enough advance given several cutoff Decade.

"I did not come for you then out of my way Decade." Said Dark Decade before twisting the handle of Booker Rider turning it into blaster and pulling Decade for multiple recovery.

Decade fell to the ground resuming his civilian form and fell unconscious. Dark Decade approached Raito and grabbed him by the collar.

"If you want me killed Gendo not mind, but it will not make your wife." Said Raito ready to be killed before resuming Dark Decade will released, take shape his civilian form.

"I do not want to kill you. I want you to suffer. As much as I suffered when you got me tore my hope of seeing my wife. Then I will take away all those to whom you want. On time." Gendo said before turned back and disappearing into a gray gate.

Narutaki then appeared in another and headed Raito and examined his injury his knee.

"Its going to hurt." He said, placing the spanking growled Raito pain. "You'll can walk now. Go home. I took care of Decade." Said Narutaki heading Tsukasa.

"Why help us? I thought you hated Tsukasa." Raito asked, standing up.

"False I want to protect the worlds and Dark Decade is a far greater threat than he." Said Tsukasa Narutaki lifting and now standing on his shoulder.

"Yeah it was noticed. But it's me he wants then the worlds will have no problem." Raito said.

"No, he has allies in the Dark Rider. They will destroy this world. You and Decade had prevented them." Narutaki said.

"Thank Sherlock, but if alone he tosses us a nice scraped. So with the other Dark Rider I dare not imagine."Raito retorted.

"For that you must become stronger. You surpassed, and for this I see only one solution."

"Which?" Raito asked, intrigued.

"You have led you. Again and again until you arrive at surpass the ultimate without transforming you." Said Narutaki throwing a piece of paper in Raito.

"But it's impossible for me. I'm just a normal human who was given Drivers." Raito said looking at the ground in defeat.

"Decade is also only human. Yet he managed to fight and destroy all the Heisei Riders. You have trained yourself or your world and all those you love will be lost forever. Dark Decade has determined to take you those you love. So if you want to save your family and Ayanami, you has no choice." Said Narutaki hoping motivated Raito.

Narutaki went, supporting Tsukasa with his shoulder. Raito has returned as her home, but he barely through the door of his camber he collapses to the ground falling unconscious.

The morning after the defeat of Raito, Rei stood up and stretched his muscle as it does every time since his arrival in the world of Raito. She looked at the bed on the side where Raito usually asleep and did not find it. She got up and saw the body hurt Raito unconscious on the ground. She rushed to him and shook him, Raito opened his eyes and tried to record but groaned in pain. Rei then did his best to the dragged and placed on the bed.

"What has this past Raito?" She asked, worried about her lover.

"Gendo ... it's back ... and he has more strength than before." Raito said weakly.

"You have rested you. Stay here I'll tell your parents and I'll go to class and explained that you do not feel well while you've stayed home." Rei suggested wanting to help.

"NO!" Raito yelled ignoring the pain. "Listen Gendo attack me... and he could have killed me but did not, he wants me to suffer... And for that he will take you and my family... Rest if you Please, I want to know you are safe... please stay with me." Raito implored weakly.

Rei looked at him and saw in his eyes that he was afraid of losing her, nodded and out of the room to take all what is in the house to help in his recovery. She then re-entered and nursed his injury. Raito asleep then and Rei stood beside him, holding his hand. An hour later Raito woke up and his parents for the state were their son and Rei explained to them. They then watched Raito with fear.

"So what are you gonna do Raito?" He asked her worried father.

"I'll go in the worlds of another rider and that of Evangelion, and gathered all the necessary assistance. And especially trained me to become strong enough to put it out of harm's way. "Raito said softly falling once past the pain.

"What about us?" Queries his mother worried about those and what Gendo holds.

"Apart Rei he does not know anybody close enough to me to make me suffer if I lose them. He did not even know what you looked like. You are safe but not her. Then hide Rei time I'm not back ..." started Raito to explain before this interrupt by Rei.

"No I'm going with you. I will not let you risked your life without doing anything! I'll go with you as you sleep or not!" He said Rei winning at Raito.

"OK. OK. But you do exactly what I say." Raito agreed and ordered.

"Okay."Accepted Rei.

Raito's parents leave the room leaving the couple alone. Raito prepared a garment bag, Rei she looked anxiously and took a turn bag to put some business Raito's mother to buy for her. An hour later Raito is wearing a simple jeans with black shoes with white soles, a blue shirt and a black sleeve without jacket and carrying a backpack containing the prepared case and Drivers. Rei is clothed in a black pants and a white shirt and a brown jacket, égalemnt carrying a backpack containing his case. They are in front of their house ready for their journey began when Narutaki appear before them to their surprise.

"You do not expect traveled this way?" He said looking at Rei e Raito.

"A better idea?" Raito asked with a vague idea of what they think Narutaki.

"Yes. Consider this as my way of thanking you." Narutaki replied.

Then a gray gate appears above them and quickly approached the ground carrying the front of a building like a house with a studio picture inside.

"Are you serious an identical house to that of Tsukasa. We will have problems Copyright you know? " Say Raito surprised and amused by his remark.

"Yes I told myself that you faciliterai spot for food and comfort. She has exactly the same properties as hers so she can travel around the world." replied Narutaki.

They enter the house, Rei and Raito laid their bags and Narutaki gave them a tour of the house containing as an input and a photo studio lounge, kitchen beside the living room, bathroom, four bedrooms, and a dark room to developed photos on film and a bathroom with the necessary equipment for digital pictures.

"There are all it takes to have worked during the trip." Rei looked after the tour of the house.

"I confirm, at least we can go incognito." Raito concludes.

"Yes, and this is the part of Decade, he thinks it will help you during your trip." Narutaki declared out of her coat a blue Blackbird picture pairs with a strap for worn around the neck, and gives Raito.

"Sacred Tsukasa. You'll be thanked him for me?" Raito asked, taking the camera and putting it around his neck.

"I will see. I hope your trip will help you more than you hope Diend." Say Narutaki giving house keys to Raito and left the house.

Raito went to the kitchen and saw that there in enough food for 5 people for a week.

"Well it has everything prepared. We have just started the journey." Said Raito adorning the living room to place the party decorates up a fact sheet on, to send down a decorates with EVA-01 in the sky having pushed a shriek area with a light ring disappointed her. The décord lit up for a moment and Raito wears a smile.

"Our new journey begins when the first rescue my world apparently his place." He said before running with Rei to the window and saw that they are in Tokyo-3.

And looking out the window they saw the face of a woman with a familiar red jacket accompanied by a man with brown eyes and brown hair wearing in a ponytail, wearing a blue shirt and black pants, strolling through the street, watching the home / photo studio in which is Rei and Raito. They approach the entrance.

"Hello. We would like to take a picture please" Misato said cheerfully loud enough for everyone in the ground floor.

"Of course, and as we know I'll make you a friendly price." Said Raito arriving in the corridor or entered it finds surprising wicket Misato.

"Raito you doing here?" Misato asked gasping in surprise.

"Well, for me and my girlfriend a trip just started and we have a use." Raito said with an enigmatic smile.

Rei then entered the hall and greeted Misato and the man who accompanies. Then they enter the lounge and Raito had served them each a cup of coffee.

"Hello you have to be the guy who killed an angel with unit-01? I'm Kaiji." Misato said the man with his hand to Raito who shook.

"Nice to meet you. And you counted wrong. To the angels I have them all killed. Lilith, Adam and I on of the best. They all died." Raito said, shaking hands with Kaji. "Well it makes you this photo. It will be home gift." It continued it by going there or the scenery is made.

Kaiji and Misato placed themselves between Raito and decorate. Misato put his right arm behind the shoulder of Kaiji and make a V with his left hand toward the camera Raito took that prepares the focal of the camera. Once it has finished setting the focal it takes the picture by it in the red room and when he finished developed the photo he saw something that was slightly surprised. The picture was distorted as if the reality was not allowed to take pictures.

"I was waiting..." he said wearily.

He left the room and looked at Misato before he gave the picture.

"Sorry but as the red room equipment is quite new and I do not really have the habit of using, I missed the shot." excused he lying about the problem.

"It's nothing. Thank you anyway..." Misato was interrupted by his phone ringing and hastened to reply. "Yes Ritsuko... What are you... serious worry not I found the ideal person for this mission." She said, hanging up the phone and looking at Raito.

"Oh shit what's the thing you're going to me was leaking?" Raito asked about his going to like him.

"You will understand better there." Without missing a beat Misato Raito grabbed by the arm and brought with it followed by Kaiji and Rei.

5 minutes later they arrive before the course Shinji high school with several vans NERV blocking the entrance. And a van belonging to a TV channel on the side with a paper presenter in starting a direct report.

"What is this madness ? Two time there is an attack or high school before this I have to be involved." Raito said, looking at Misato.

"Someone took hostage stand the high school and resisted all the attacks he received. According Ritsuko you and you have succeeded in killing two Angels without EVA." Misato explained.

Raito out of his jacket and placed the DecaDriver to its size. He took the DienDriver and the Diend card then passed through a space between the trucks to enter the course of the school.

"Whoever you watch you I have not got all day! And why you price high school student's hostage?" Raito shouted loud enough for the whole school to hear.

"It's simple to attracted you here, Kamen Rider!" Said a voice from the entrance of the school.

Raito looked there to see a man dressed all-white suit with a bow tie, a white top form and a black cape. He approached Raito and stopped when it found 10 meters from each other.

"Who are you?" Raito asked the mysterious man.

"I'm Tojo Zoruku. And I defy you to your title of Kamen Rider." Presented himself man.

"What? ..." Asked Raito completely stunned by this application.

"You heard. I defy you to fight and the winner will win the title of Kamen Rider. And if you refuse..." Tojo then snapped his fingers and Shinji and Asuka fell from the high school you were stopped in half of the building by a rope when they found themselves tied.

"SHINJI, ASUKA !" Misato shouted worried about the two pilots EVA.

"This lovely little couple die a beautiful fall." Tojo finished.

"WE ARE NOT COUPLE !" Bellowed in unison Shinji and Asuka blush.

"Junk." Raito gritted his teeth.

"So do you accept? Or will you let your friends die?" Tojo asked with a smile.

Raito placed the card Diend in the DienDriver and moved the gun without a word.

 **KAMEN RIDE : DIEND**

He pointed to the sky and said in a voice trying to put down any anger "Henshin." Then pulled the trigger turning into Diend.

"Good. Then it's gone." Tojo said he left a kind of stylized golden gun with sort of protection for the front of the hand holding the handle, with a gray button on it, and kind of gray leaf on top of the gun pointing the sky in the direction of Tojo.

Tojo pressed the button by pressing its point there and a melody composed mainly of trompete and / or saxophone was played when he pulled in horizontal line up from right to left. Several bursts of gemstone appeared around him and Diend who drew back in surprise of not forming golden armor pieces as the front of a helmet, the wrists, knees, torso, boots, and the belt. A voice then exit the gun Tojo saying :

 **LUPIN**

The pieces ficaire spanking him appear a fair-to-cook red body covering the entire part of the body with no piece of armor except for the head which had a gold helmet with a top hat and a black visor with two big red eyes.

"Kamen Rider, Lupin." Said the newly appointed Lupin to the surprise of all those present knew what a Kamen Rider.

"Say no bullshit. A Kamen Rider protects people. He did not put them in danger faced to another." Said Diend furious that someone uses the name of Kamen Rider unworthily.

"Gossip aside, it's time to prove who the most merit that title." Lupin said he bore down on Diend.

Diend pulled several time but Lupin pulled the sacking and he fired as he moved preventing the ball hit. Once you get close enough he pulled into the chest of Diend. It output a small car with a blade of the size of that of a knife, and placed on the gun along the axis of two other with raised rear of the car placing the blade so that it either vertically on the gun and the voice output to say anything this time.

 **BLADE MODE**

Lupin then attacked Diend with his blade. But Diend dodged and attacked Lupin pulling him, but a lost ball Frola the rope that held Shinji and Asuka making it more susceptible to broken under their weight.

"BUT WHAT YOU DO YOU WANT IMBECILE WE KILL OR WHAT?!" Asuka shouted, gesticulating in all directions unconsciously making it more fragile rope.

" _Damn I have hurried them out to trouble._ " Thought Diend.

Diend out a card with three identical Rider with a suit with a copper breastplate and a round shield surrounded by copper.

"Hoping that his distract him long enough." He said, placing the card in the DienDriver.

 **KAMEN RIDE : RIOTROOPER**

Diend pulled the trigger and 3 rider on the map appeared and attacked Lupin forcing him to decentralized actions Diend. Diend is then proceeded to run and inserted the card Final Attack Rider Diend.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DIEND**

"Pity that his march." Diend thought aloud that he pointed the floor and pulled the trigger himself Cervant the back and the firepower of the attack for what propelled into the air. He grabbed Shinji and Asuka and landed on the roof of the school. He untied Asuka and Shinji, and Asuka gave him a slap surprise that do fell to the ground.

"It was as stupid plan! Imagine you could not have reached the roof!" Asuka screamed spanking cracked Diend and let out a sentence he would not come out.

"You suicide of the girl, shut up!" He said Asuka shocking that ended up on his knees crying silently.

Diend was silent after he said and jumped to the roof to continue his fight. He retracted and ravança the cannon to launch a final attack again the rider attack and visa Lupin coming just to end the Riotrooper.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDE : DIEND**

"Not this time." Lupin said that visa Diend shot him.

A film appeared three yarn trapping Diend images in a time loop 2 seconds. Lupin bent down and pulled the blade of his gun voice gun Lupin spoke again.

 **ULTIMATE LUPIN STRUSH**

Lupin then gave a sword that sent an energy blade on the film-coat fesant exploded leaving appear Diend falling to the ground and resuming his civilian form.

"Bad luck for me ... You gonna kill me?" Raito asked weakly.

The cameraman reporter filmed the fight from beginning to end made a zoom on Raito ground face Lupin resuming his civilian form with a winning smile.

"Not my boss wants this Gendo Ikari who completes you." Tojo said before leaving in a gray gate.

"New Dark Rider... it's just my luck me." Raito said in defeat while Shinji came from Asuka entered the school wearing on his back and Rei, Misato and Kaiji coming from the van to help Raito moved to photo studio followed by Shinji and Asuka.

Once at the photo studio Raito they laid on the couch so that it rests Shinji and Asuka asked laying the floor on a chair. Raito looked DienDriver with a blank stare. He left the photo studio silently leaving the DecaDriver and DienDriver inside. Rei was perplexed, she never vs this was even when he was seriously injured before the trip he still wanted this fight for protected those he loves. But here it is as if he had lost all will to fight.

"What is he?" Shinji asked, slightly worried.

"It's simple..." said a voice from the kitchen.

The person spoke from entered the room to be revealing Tsukasa with a curry dish and fork in her hands.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Said Misato demanding answers out his pistol and pointing with Tsukasa.

"I am Tsukasa Kadoya. Kamen Rider Decade." Presented Himself Tsukasa advancing to the table and sits down on the chair closest to her plate.

"What has Raito, Decade?" Rei asked concerned.

"Raito was beaten twice by the Dark Rider. The first time in his world facing Dark Decade. While I was helping her, the second time by Lupin. We went to two against one and left us in a mess. Raito is now scared to death." Started Tsukasa explained.

"Why is it? It is true that he has very strong powers and what he said to he destroyed all the angels. I do not see how it could be scared to death." Asked septic Kaiji.

"If we want to defeat someone without this fight should neither be attacked to body or mind. We must attack the heart. Gendo Ikari wanted to see his wife at all costs, then it caused to the second impact, create Rei with the DNA of the mother of Shinji and Lilith..." Continua of Tsukasa explained while all eyes turned to Rei Tsukasa continued to explain eating his curry.

"Gendo was implanted in an arm embryo of Adam and wanted Rei absorbs the blow-and absorbs her arm- for it serves as receptacle and she joins Lilith causing third impact. But for this to come to an end he had to avoid the angels get involved." Gendo said Tsukasa summarize the plan.

"You knew Rei?" Shinji asked, appalled.

"Not at first, Rider have told me and showed me what Raito would happen if he did not intervene." Rei said.

"How could he could show you the?" Misato asked.

"You already knew Major Katsuragi and Rei, but for another sit she will make a shock." Said Tsukasa all other do what Tsukasa said.

"This world for one of Raito's only a cartoon series called Neon Genesis Of Evangelion. Raito was at numerous times persecuted when he was younger has been harassed by his fellow class as a teacher. He committed suicide numerous times if he had not discovered this series. He wished with all his heart if he could get into this series, you helped and saved especially Rei who was the main character with whom he identified." Said Tsukasa explaining to Raito and what this world in his.

Tsukasa finished his curry and goes to the essential of his explanation.

"The years have passed and a new world is born, one in which we find ourselves. We knew the danger to world would run. We wanted to intervene but me and the other Riders were unable to come. But we could send to another person by giving them our power. We sent different person each was acting according to this logic. "If Gendo die, the complementarity plan will be canceled." They therefore focused on him. They are all killed done and time to this world was like back in time as if nothing had happened. We deduce that every failure is as if nothing had happened and that if it succeeded selected will have remained anchored in world history. We chose Raito then. He was different. He wanted above all that the person for whom he has worked to stay alive. He focused on the angels and then when it won the ultimate power Diend brought us through the barrier. And we all Rider used their final attack on Lilith to create a reaction with the card used to Raito destroyed all the angels." Continua of Tsukasa explained.

"Come to the facts that are the Dark Rider and why Raito is in this state?" Misato said.

"Very well. The Dark Riders are not inspiring Kamen Rider that do evil. A dominated and killed. Lupin and the Dark Decade are both. Most troubling is that Dark Decade is Gendo. The Dark Rider have recruited because he dedicates a boundless hatred for Raito who took him to be considered that his only hope of seeing his wife. He said after having beaten it will take him all he has. His family... Rei... then to complete. He wants it sinks into despair before the killing. And visibly." Tsukasa finished his explanation and placed it DecaDriver Raito to his waist and opened the door for map or the entire map to see that the entire map is a gray illustration.

"What happened to her card?" Asked Rei surprise.

"His cards are sealed. Lupin in the beating was sealed and taken away all means of transformed with DecaDriver and DienDriver. Time that something specific will not happen all the cards will be sealed except related Diend." Tsukasa explained.

"How do you know all this?" Kaiji asked Tsukasa finding that that knows too much to be honest.

Tsukasa then took out his own Kamen Rider Decade card and showed it to everyone.

"I went by as he and I have had to deal with Dark Rider in the past." Tsukasa said calmly.

"There are only for you." Said Asuka anger rising gradually in it.

"What do you mean Asuka?" Misato asked calmly.

"There are only for Kamen Rider since Raito has arrived! It destroyed an angel with another doll! It destroyed at a creature that looked like an angel before high school and all the students had their attention is on him! He destroyed all the angels with your help! You, you realize it took me the only thing that spanked me feel exceptional." Shouted Asuka Raito accusing him of having picked him what was the most expensive.

"But he saved you face the fourteenth angel." Said Tsukasa looking at seriously.

"I would have found a way to get out." Asuka exclaimed with superiority rising from the armchair where she was.

"It has triggered because Shinji was unconscious because EVA-01 was the only chance to beat him. For your EVA t that Rei was too damaged. He even took the risk of dying to kill the angel." Asuka said Tsukasa setting.

"And if it was just me. Huh! he did do that only because the doll was." Asuka said turning his gaze to Rei.

"I'm not a doll." Said Rei with an irritated look on Asuka.

"Oh yes you are! You will kindly do as you're told without fuss! This type just told you is just a clone mess! YOU ARE NOTHING!"Asuka screamed and yelled unleashing his wrath on Rei about to slap the blocks before Rei herself slap Asuka to her dismay.

"Raito in fear of losing me. He wanted me to stay with her parents for me to be safe. But I chose imposed me on his journey. Because I want it and want to help. Just as he wanted to you helped you and all people living in this world. Do you really think he would have wanted faced all these dangers just for fun?" Rei said a frustrated tone.

"... No..." said Asuka starting lowered his eyes.

"So why do you blame him for having saved you?" Rei asked resuming his calm, while the hand of Asuka down.

"Because he said to him: "You the suicide of the farm girl"." Shinji replied.

Asuka portion out of the house with tears in eyes as current Shinji began running after Asuka.

 **On the side of Raito**

Raito found himself down on a bench in a park, stared at the floor in regret. And someone comes and sits next to him. This person is Daiki Kaito first Diend.

"Then why did you away from your treasure?" Said Kaito watching Raito who raised his head and looked at him.

"I lost twice against the Dark Rider. I do not think I'd be able to beat them. Although I train." Raito said looking at him with defeat.

"But if you will succeed. Thou hast created the Destroyer Of Angel card by trying to combine the power of all the Rider to have eliminated all the angels of power in a coup. And you still have someone protected." Kaito said a wry smile.

"I do not think to protect Gendo. He wants to kill me. But before I take all that I have. I'm afraid of losing Rei. If I lose I do not think I can bear to live." Raito said with evident fear in his voice.

"Listen. You always have someone saved capacity and even save thyself. Look at me, I am a thief and I've allowed someone realized his dream to protect the woman he loves. And I'm a Kamen Rider, while flying level outlaw is small but not zero. If that's partly because you lost the title of Kamen Rider that you're like that. Its not prevent you from claiming transformed you and your title that was stolen as you. The Kamen Rider protect people, it does not dominate." Explained Kaito a paternal tone that he who inherited his power to regain the bull by the horns.

"You're right guy. Lupin will morfler his mother." Taking confidence and power to the studio.

 **On the side of Shinji and Asuka**

Shinji saw Asuka went into an alley leading to a cul-de-sac. He looked in the alley to see Asuka curled up on herself crying all the tears of his body. Shinji approached her and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My mother's suicide after trying to kill me. How could he know that?" Asuka asked why revealing phrase Raito was so shocked.

"Tsukasa to say that our world is in one of Raito fiction. Perhaps he has flashbacks where explanations on why you are like you are now." Shinji suggested.

"You should probably tell you that I'm pathetic like that?" Said Asuka sinking benefit his head in her lap.

"No, because thou hast been luckier than me. Thou hast known and has memories of your parents. My mother I do not remember anything. And my father let me down. I have confronted her by submitting myself to others and isolate me. And you're locked in hate your ego. But you want me to tell you, I relive it if it allows me to meet Misato, Toji, Kensuke, Ayanami... or you." Said Shinji a comforting tone.

Asuka's eyes widened before watching Shinji amazement. She is not stupid, she probably why there was a short silence before he speaks of it seen the background and the words chosen.

"Shinji ... you fool." Asuka said murmuring late.

"I'm just being a jerk but I think especially not dropped a friend in need. Especially if it is someone for whom I have more than friendship." Shinji said he put his arms around Asuka and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Asuka was surprised and then gave him the embrace and buried his head in the crook of her weeping neck that left him no sadness evacuated during all this time.

 **On the side of Raito**

Raio entered the photo studio and saw Tsukasa holding a mug and sipped his coffee while Rei drank green pillowcase, Misato Kaiji and drink beer.

"Why they have beer?" Raito asked more surprised by the presence of alcohol Tsukasa home.

"I brought in to them." Tsukasa answered, taking another drenched coffee.

Rei put her cup before leaving Raito and tight in his.

"Its going Raito?" Asked she worried about him because of the state in which he was leaving the studio.

"Yes. And Lupin had better hold. I'll take my title and it stuck so big masturbated even if he survives he will want it to end." Said Raito brimming with confidence and revenge.

"You do not force the now confronted." Said Rei worried about him.

" Yes I am. This will make a less Dark Rider. And one more during this trip." Raito said Rei looking fondly.

"Very well just be careful." Rei asked, looking into his eyes.

"With you in safety is guaranteed." He said with a smile filing a quick kiss before taking Driver and go towards the course of the high school where he faced Lupin for the first time.

Once arrived in the court of the High School Raito Tojo lives in the course spanking 100 not like he was waiting.

"You waiting for me?" Raito asked placing the DecaDriver to its size.

" Yes. I was sure you'd like a rematch. And I would have the pleasure to humiliate you again. In addition to having you price your title." Lupin said pulling out his gun.

"Not this time either." Said outgoing Raito its K-Touch his jacket. "Thou shalt not take anything and do not humiliate me me. Decade is the destroyer of all the worlds and all the Rider. So I am the destroyer of all the Dark Rider!" Finished he shouted the last part.

Suddenly the card holder and the K-Touch Raito shone a blinding light. Once the light disappeared the card holder gave way to a Rider Booker and K-Touch with the logo of another Rider. R composed of bright line in a circle than the end. Raito leaned on the logo of each rider in the order they appear by pressing the last logo.

 **KUUGA, AGITO, RYUKI, FAIZ, BLADE, HIBIKI, KABUTO, DEN-O, KIVA, DECADE, W, OOO, FOURZE, WIZARD, GAIM, DRIVE, GHOST, BUILD**

 **FINAL RIDE NEW DIEND**

All Kamen Rider card Raito output Rider Booker, turned around and placed themselves on the top of his chest and shoulders. He found himself transformed in Ultimate Diend and a new map was present on it that of a Kamen Rider that to the little see the armor is similar in appearance to a red car body with a wheel through his chest .

"It's part then. Henshin." Lupin said excited faced with Ultimate Diend pressing the button and pulling his pistol before spanking him appear different gemstone that form his armor.

Diend took DienDriver and Rider Booker and did as Decade and Dark Decade. He twisted the handle of DecaDriver so that it is on a side of a spanking out of that blade. It will run to Lupin pulling him too busy making Lupin shot the projectiles fired by Diend to concentrate on the blade which once arrived at a safe distance cut Lupin's chest that took a place. Lupin then took the same car as the last time and placed it on his pistol and was gone up the blade.

 **BLADE MODE**

Diend laid the DienDriver and a sword fight ensued between them. Kaito and Tsukasa arrived with Rei, Misato and Kaiji thinking it would make here and turns the fight neither had the advantage.

"Interesting." Said Tsukasa observing armor Diend.

"You've also noticed." Said Kaito watching the battle closely.

"Noticed what?" Rei asked.

"His armor. It has a new Rider Card. A new Rider and therefore a new world is born." Said Tsukasa noticing the card on the armor.

"So there is also another Dark Rider. Lupin must be the Dark Rider." Said Kaito issuing his hypothesis.

"Who are you ?" Asked Misato looking Kaito.

"I'm Daiki Kaito. The first Diend." Presented Himself out his DienDriver Kaito.

Diend his side eventually fall by some meter Lupin. he folded the handle and the blade retracted leaving a small gun barrel while the output DienDriver and pulled several time on Lupin advantage of the extremely fast rate of fire when has two gun.

"You leave me no choice me that wanted to take this fight." Lupin said he drew on spanking Raito appear on the wrap wire trapping.

"RAITO !" Rei shouted about to come into the yard to distract Lupin before being blocked by Kaito.

"Let him do. It was this doubted her." Kaito said with his usual smile in the corner. "If the treasure he has very interesting." He finished.

"You'll still steal someone helped you got. I thought you had found a soul" Tsukasa asked mockingly.

" No. But if he managed to have the could." Explained that Kaito Diend looked in bad shape.

"And you do not help!" Asked Misato surprise.

"This is his fight. That's the title he fights. And saved all the world that it is launched in this adventure." Tsukasa said.

Raito began him to do all he could to this released and moved again.

" _Kamen Rider Drive ... lends me your power to overcome this ..."_ She thought it avecque his heart began to beat faster and faster. So much so that it echoed through his chest like an engine with the K-Touch and the DecaDriver and DienDriver began shone and the film started this thread broken.

"Can his heart and Driver ... resonates does in unison." Shocked Lupin said while the pellicle broke releasing a large shock wave propelling the back and a voice came from K-Touch.

 **DRIVE**

 **FINAL KAMEN RIDER : TRIDORON**

Lupin then saw Kamen Rider Drive the Kamen Rider of the world in its ultimate form. To appear beside him who had Diend Rider Booker and DienDriver placed on the belt. Diend attack came a Final card rider with the Drive logo and rose. Everyone (except Tsukasa and Kaito) was surprised to see that the Kamen Rider who appeared made the same movements as Diend in near perfect synchronization. Diend placed the card in the DecaDriver and pressed the silver circle in the center of DecaDraver.

 **FINAL ATTACK RIDER D-D-D-DRIVE**

At that moment Lupin was paralyzed and Diend Drive and jumped and gave a kick to Lupin. The crossing before a red car with a white band and black glass turned around and Lupin continues and the left wheels so fast that before leaving the circle formed by the car turns, and Diend drive bounced off the car. Redonnèrent an overhead kick to Lupin and the action is repeated several times before and Drive the car disappear Diend and landed on the ground and looked at Lupin, who fell to his knees.

"Congratulations. I give you back your draws. Kamen Rider." Lupin said before exploded.

Shinji and Asuka had just arrived when they saw Lupin exploded they would run all join Misato who began as Rei and Kaiji running towards Diend for happiness here or Tsukasa and Kaito waved goodbye to Diend and partly through a gray gate . Diend he resumed his civilian form and saw a Rider Card where the Lupin was, he advanced to the places where there was Lupin and saw a Rider Card with the image of Lupin. Everyone arrived there or is Raito and bliss. Rei kissed him and Raito Asuka apologized for what he said to him and Asuka also apologized for his behavior towards her. They left in photo studio. Once arrived Raito and other Raito discussed and proposed in Misato, Kaiji, Shinji and Asuka something unexpected.

"How about us and Rei accompanied me during our trip." He proposed to the surprise.

"Are you serious ?!" Asuka asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Misato and Kaiji rotten as you run the Studio hang Rei and I are the Rider of the world survey that have and will visit more plausible than Rei and me still minor sum that manage the studio. And if you do not know how it works I will tell you I worked in a photo studio hang the summer once. "Raito said gently.

"And we will sleep where?" Shinji asked.

"There are three rooms. Rei and one for me, one for Misato and Kaiji that its obviously a couple, and one for Shinji and Asuka." Raito said with a teasing smile to the attention of Shinji and Asuka blush to the point where one might think that it is they who invented red color.

Raito took the opportunity to take a picture of Shinji and Asuka like that.

Raito took the opportunity to take a picture of Shinji and Asuka like that.

"OK, but I will take another matelat is not even dating."Asuka said turning his head to have no one in his field of vision. "Not yet." She whispered.

Misato, Kaiji, and Shinji agreed and they spent the rest of the day bringing various cases from Misato's apartment and Kaiji (including Penpen) and once they finished they fell on the couch and one of the chairs. But before we could go further, an earthquake was felt. It was so loud that all the sets of the studio fall at the same time.

"What is happening?!" Misato shouted as she saw Raito rush towards the exit door before being followed by everyone.

When they left the building, they saw that they were in a wasteland with a hill in front of them with a black palace with a classy and demonic appearance of monsters and Kamen Riders that for the most part Raito did not know. All too well while noticing a group of people running away from what appears to be a final series monster Kamen Rider or Super Sentai who stood still, as if he inspired the area for the first time. as if he finally tasted liberty.

"We should follow them. These guys need to know what's going on." Raito said running with Rei and the others in their direction.

And at the same time, from the top of the palace the king of the Dark Rider, Kamen Rider Gene gloriously raised his arms being acclaimed by his subjects.

"You were waiting for it! And this day has arrived! THE NEW RIDER WAR STARTED!" Gene shouted gloriously.


End file.
